Moves : Sang Idaman
by pelipurindu
Summary: Taehyung ingat betul bahwa sebelumnya ia menyetujui fikiran untuk melupakan cinta pertama ; sebelum cinta pertama yang ia idamkan menarik paksa dirinya untuk menyatu dan sang idaman yang menyatakan suka terlebih dahulu. Taekook Vkook M Mature
1. Sang Idaman

**Bultaereunae**

 **Taekook College!AU Rate : M**

Taehyung ; pemuda itu berkutat pada lembaran lembaran skripsi yang bahkan belum rampung setengah. Sesekali mata memicing, bukan karena cahaya, tapi memang dasarnya matanya tak lagi cukup kuat untuk sekadar membaca, rangkum bahkan menulis dengan benar. Kacamatanya berulang kali dilepas untuk mengucek mata, lalu dipasang diatas hidung bangirnya kembali. Benar benar siksaan.

Jam menunjukkan angka satu, dan rasanya ia perlu istirahat saat itu juga. Merapihkan meja, menaruh keperluan esok di tas, lalu dengan sedikit sempoyong berjalan kepada ranjang ukuran dua orang miliknya-ah, ralat, ranjang tersebut sebenarnya milik seseorang yang sekarang tertidur pulas di satu sisi ranjang tersebut.

"Jungkook," Taehyung memanggil pelan-tak mau mengganggu dan bodohnya ia memanggil walau tau Jungkook tengah tertidur. Selimut disingkap perlahan, badan didekapkan dengan cukup pelan, lalu tidur menyamping menyerempet tubuh lain yang tertidur tersebut dengan tangan kanan yang melingkar di pinggang.

Indah. Sungguh indah.

"Ah, padahal masih jam satu. Tapi kenapa matahari sudah bersinar,"

Gombalan? Ya, tentu.

Jangan salahkan Taehyung yang menggombal tak tau waktu dan keadaan bahkan terkesan gila seperti itu. Hal tersebut merupakan kebiasaan, dan selamanya tak akan bisa dilepas dari jeratan 'Hobi buruk Kim Taehyung'.

Tapi tanpa disangka--Jungkook terkekeh dengan mata tertutup, well ia sebenarnya tak tidur sepenuhnya.

"Kau memang selalu menjijikan," Jungkook membawa kedua matanya dibuka perlahan, dengan menghembuskan nafas cukup keras, "Kau tak takut jika aku bosan?"

Taehyung menggeleng kuat, "Lagipula kau tidak pernah bosan, benar?"

"Percaya diri luar biasa bisa membunuh, sekedar mengingatkan." Jungkook menggeret tubuh mendekat, membuat tubuhnya sepenuhnya didekap didominasi-sial, Taehyung dan dekapannya memang selalu sempurna dan nyaman, fikiran Jungkook tentu "Besok kita bertemu di rumah saja ya?"

Taehyung menaruh dagu di pucuk kepala Jungkook, dengan sebelumnya menghirup aroma shampoo milik Jungkook, "Tck, wanita itu lagi, ada urusan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya. Fitting baju,"

Taehyung menunduk dengan membawa dagu Jungkook mendongak, membuat keempat netra tersebut mengucap salam satu sama lain kembali, "Wow, secepat itu?"

Jungkook mendecak seraya menyeringai, "Ya, dia kan sangat cepat untuk harta."

Taehyung menyeringai menyamai Jungkook, "Tak kusangka dia sebodoh itu."

Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui, "Benar benar jalang, yea?"

"Tapi Jeon," Jungkook berdehem kecil, "Kau tak takut jika hubungan kita diketahui? Maksudku, kita jadi lebih sering bersama akhir akhir ini, dan wanitamu itu juga pernah-hm cemburu padaku?" kekehan dalam terdengar, Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook yang berada di pelukannya.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Kenapa? Kau takut, sunbae?"

Taehyung mendengus, dengan senyum meremehkan. "Bukankah harusnya kau yang takut Jeon? Kau tak bisa menyentuhnya lagi jika begitu nantinya."

Jungkook mengerling, "Well, aku masih punya dirimu." Kepemilikan Taehyung diremas kuat dalam satu remasan, membuat Taehyung memekik lalu mengumpat setelahnya, "Jangan tanya hal seperti itu lagi, aku muak."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, tangan yang bertengger di pinggang ramping Jungkook menenangkan Jungkook dengan mengusap dari atas ke bawah perlahan sehingga membuat ia kembali terlelap, "Kau tau Jeon? Aku lebih muak selama ini." Lalu Taehyung menyusul Jungkook untuk bergelut di dalam mimpi-kalau kalau ia bermimpi.

...

Taehyung pernah berjanji sekali ; untuk selalu melindungi. Taehyung pernah berjanji sekali ; untuk berdiri di sisi. Taehyung pernah berjanji sekali ; untuk lanjut menyayangi dan mendukung.

Tapi sayang, Taehyung baru saja sadar sekali ; kalau bahkan energinya selalu melemah untuk melindungi, Taehyung baru saja sadar sekali ; kalau dirinya bahkan menyamai orang yang lumpuh karena tak dapat berdiri di sisi menyamai, Taehyung baru saja sadar sekali ; kalau rupanya ia terlalu miskin untuk menjujung yang di idamkan.

Masalah yang ia miliki mungkin memang menyamai drama yang tayang setiap minggunya ; Si Kaya raya dan Si miskin anak beasiswa. Walaupun disisi lain mereka berlainan lawan jenis, dan baginya adalah sesama.

Pernah Taehyung akan menyudahi, jauh sebelum ia menyatakan perasaan tapi yang dilihatnya justru sang idaman yang berada di atas ranjangnya dengan keadaan tanpa busana-dengan tambahan ia menungging seperti menggoda.

Mungkin akan sangat terdengar memuakkan dan terlalu biasa jika dikatakan bahwa ia lelaki muda yang tak bisa menahan hormon. Karena masa bodoh, selain hormone, perasaan membuncahnya untuk melihat sang idaman yang ia niatkan akan dilupakan malah balik memaksa untuk menyatu saat itu juga dan berkata bahwa ia menyukai Taehyung.

Taehyung terlampau bahagia saat itu-terlampau bahagia untuk mengingat sang idaman telah dimiliki, terlampau bahagia untuk mengingat sang idaman dan ia memiliki jarak yang jauh dalam kasta, terlampau bahagia untuk mengingat kalau kalau mungkin sang idaman yang dinyatakan sebagai penyuka lawan jenis tapi dengan se enaknya merubah pandangan Taehyung bahwa mereka sama.

Lalu, layaknya film yang diulang-sang idaman yang tengah dipikirkan seraya menghembuskan nafas berat itu sedang bermain sendiri di atas ranjangnya. Walau sedikit disayangkan, ia tak menungging tapi hanya merebahkan diri dengan dua jari tangan kanan yang sudah berlumur cairan pre cum itu keluar masuk dalam lubang senggamanya.

'taeh--taehyunghh--bantu aku--ah-'

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, ia sangat lelah sebenarnya. Mengingat semalam ia mengerjakan skripsi sampai larut, ya walau paginya ia dapat kembali segar dengan melihat sang idaman dipelukan. Tetap saja, tubuhnya tak bisa di paksakan.

Sejenak menaruh tas di kursi sebelah meja belajar, lalu dengan perlahan ia menuju ranjang dan merambat naik menghampiri sanga idaman yang tengah menyentuh dadanya sendiri sembari memutar pelan.

Tangan dilepaskan, digantikan dengan genggaman tangan Taehyung, "Halo sayang," Taehyung mengecup pucuk dada yang memerah sebagai salam. "Aku kira kau ada fitting hari ini, tak mungkin kan sudah selesai segini sore?"

Jungkook mengerling lalu menunduk melirik Taehyung, ' _dia-membohongiku-_ fitting _dilakukan besok lusa--ah--tae--sunbae'_

Taehyung yang sedang melumat kedua pucuk bergantian mengangguk, tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu ia meggigit keras pucuk kiri dengan ganas. Merasa puas, ia duduk menatap Jungkook yang mendongak-masih setia dengan kedua jari yang terus masuk keluar dibawah.

"Kau semakin nakal."

Jungkook membuka kedua mata yang sayu, ' _kalau begitu--ahh--hukum aku--sunbae-'_

Taehyung menyeringai, "Tak perlu diminta, Prince."

Tubuh dibawa junjung untuk mengukung, kedua tangan berada di sisi mengunci pergerakan, membuat jari Jungkook yang sedang bermain dipaksa keluar karena pergerakan, "Kau selalu indah sayang." Kembali ia mengecup pucuk dada kanan Jungkook dengan sedikit mengusak rambut ke dada membuat Jungkook terkekeh geli.

"Ingin dengan keras atau lembut?" Taehyung membawa tangan kanan untuk menyingkap poni Jungkook yang basah keringat, "Well, aku akan melakukan sesukaku tetap saja," Taehyung menghentikan Jungkook yang akan berucap tadinya.

Jungkook tersenyum menggoda, ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengecup rahang tegas Taehyung, ' _perlakukan aku sesukamu hyung, sesukamu.'_

.

.

..

.

.

INI CERITA DIHAPUS DARI FFN WKWKWK SADISSST. MAU PUBLISH LAGI, COBA DIHAPUS LAGI APA NGGA WKWKWKW


	2. Sang Idaman : 2

Dua pilihan satu kesempatan, setidaknya itulah apa yang tengah di jabarkan oleh lelaki paruh baya didepannya.

Satu bagian,tetap ambil beasiswa, tinggalkan Jungkook lalu melanjutkan kuliah.

Bagian lain, tetap mengekang dengan mengusir paksa dari universitas dan di blacklist untuk semua univ.

Perbagian yang tidak adil bukan? Sudah kubilang. Hidup milik Taehyung adalah drama milik para sutradara dan cerita para bangsawan milik novelis.

Tapi, tetap saja. Ini hidupnya, bukan novel maupun drama. Hidupnya, kesempatannya, dan bagiannya.

"Aku ambil yang pertama."

Berita memang menyebar dengan cepat. Bahkan satu langkah mengejar untuk menyegat rasanya sangat sia sia. Mereka terlampau cepat, terlebih dijalankan melalui media tak bertulang.

 _'Ah, dia gay?!'_

Taehyung melangkah dengan kecepatan biasa dengan kedua pendengaran di tutupi earphone.

' _Sial, padahal tampan dan pintar.'_

 _'Gay itu menjijikan.'_

 _'Astaga, lihatlah, dia sangat sok'_

Semuanya. Taehyung mendengarkan. Tapi ia berlagak tak mendengarkannya.

Berita memang tersebar, hampir ke seluruh penjuru. Yang terlewat hanya satu,

Tak ada Jungkook di perbincangan, ini hanya tentangnya. Ini hanya tentang penyimpangannya.

.

.

.

"Taehyung, kau di – DO."

Nah, untuk yang ini. Taehyung tak menyangkanya. Mereka mengingkari janji, begitu? Benar benar picik.

"Jelaskan dulu masalahnya," Tangan yang mengepal dinaikkan di atas meja, terlihat ingin melawan salah satu dosen pembimbing nya tersebut.

Ia menggeleng, "Aku tak tau sungguh, yang sejauh kutau, nona Shin tadi mengerang memintamu keluar, dan aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan ini, sungguh."

Taehyung mendecak, ah si wanita itu masalahnya, pantas saja.

Taehyung menendang kaki meja membuat tergeser beberapa senti, membuat dosennya menjengit. Taehyung bukanlah anak yang sering mengeluarkan amarahnya, boleh dikata memang dia pendiam. Dia terlampau pintar untuk masalah seperti ini. Dia terlalu dianggap nerd untuk masalah ini. Dan disatu sisi, nerd ini terlalu idaman untuk masalah ini.

Sang idaman yang mengidamkan seorang idaman lain.

Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan, berbelok di lorong saat tepat ia melihat dua orang berjalan berlawanan. Dengan satu orang bergelayut di tangan kekar si pemuda.

Itu Jungkook, dengan wanitanya.

Taehyung dan kedua orang tersebut terhenti saat berpapas. Jungkook membuang tatapan tak mau menatap berbeda dengan wanita yang kini sudah melepas ikatan dan melangkah maju menuju Taehyung.

"Oh halo. Anak DO." Tangan lentik nan manisnya melambai tepat dimata Taehyung membuatnya ingin segera memotong dan melepas satu persatu kuku bercat merah tersebut.

Taehyung menyeringai, "Oh halo, jalang?"

Shin ikut menyeringai, terlampau biasa disebut seperti itu, "Kau, seharusnya sudah sadar tempat kini." Lagi, tangannya bergerak beralih mengusap kemeja putih Taehyung seperti membuang debu.

Taehyung diam, ia melirik Jungkook yang masih tak mau menatapnya, "Ya, aku sudah sangat sadar,"

Pada saat itu, Jungkook menatapnya tiba tiba, ia terkejut begitu menemui kedua netra Taehyung yang menatapnya—menatap penuh damba, seperti biasa.

Shin yang memperhatikan hal tersebut hanya terkekeh, "Dan aku rasa kau perlu sadar siapa pasanganmu Tae, Jungkook punyaku, dia milikku, lebih baik kau dekati si Lee Soo, anak nerd yang suka bersembunyi dibalik buku tersebut lalu—oh tunggu, maaf, aku lupa kau gay." Shin menekankan kata gay seolah kata tersebut adalah kata buruk yang harus pantas dijelekkan.

"Jungkookmu juga gay, kalau kau lupa." Shin mendelik melihat Taehyung berucap demikian, mengolah lagi pembahasan tersebut membuatnya ingin menampar Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung sudah kembali menatap Jungkook yang kini menunduk menahan air mata, "Dia suka di bawah kungkunganku, dia suka mendesah di bawahku, dia suka di dirubuhkan dengan tanpa pertahanan, dia submissive ku sebelumnya," – _dan sampai saat ini._

.

.

.

"Tae-hyung! Kumohon berhenti!" Jungkook mengejar Taehyung setelah melepas paksa Shin yang menariknya pergi. Mengejarnya hingga lantai atas.

"Tae-hyung! Tunggu aku! Maafkan aku, aku tak tau jika kau akan di DO!" Taehyung berhenti, membuat Jungkook juga berhenti dengan terengah, membungkuk sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata, "Maafkan aku, aku tau akan seperti ini. Aku bilang aku akan memperjuangkan kuliahmu tapi maaf aku tak tau seperti ini, maaf kalau rencanaku gagal. Aku minta maaf,"

Jungkook terisak pelan, menangis dengan dipunggungi Taehyung yang tak kunjung membalikkan badannya.

"Bagus jika kau tau kau salah," Taehyung berbalik, "Aku pernah bilang bukan aku tak mau untuk terus terlibat, jika memang mau sudahi saja semuanya. Kau bebas membuangku."

Taehyung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, sedangkan Jungkook masih terisak dan sekarang semakin keras, "Tidak! Aku tak mau melepasmu! Aku tidak mau!" Jungkook mengerang lalu berteriak, menggema di sepanjang lorong sepi tersebut, karena memang lantai atas adalah lantai khusus untuk unit kegiatan mahasiswa saat jam kuliah habis.

Taehyung mendecak, "Kau berkata demikian karena kau memiliki obsesi sejenak kepadaku Jeon, percayalah. Semuanya akan hilang suatu saat,"

Hatinya teremas. Hati keduanya teremas kuat. _Obsesi ya?_

Jungkook menggeleng kuat, "Tidak Kim! Tidak! Aku tidak ..." Jungkook menggeleng lagi, "Masa bodoh denganmu, mungkin kau hanya terobsesi juga padaku Kim, tapi mari hapus kata juga, karena aku tidak."

Jungkook melangkah mendekat dengan sedikit terseok lemas kala tatapan intimidasi Taehyung seolah jijik melihatnya dan menyuruhnya menjauh, "Aku.. mencintaimu. Tolong bantu aku."

Jungkook mencengkram lengan yang lebih tua, ia mendekat dan mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak, "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun," Jungkook mendekap Taehyung, membawa kedua tangan Taehyung melingkari pinggangnya, "Bantu aku, bantu aku melewati dan pergi darinya, kumohon."

Taehyung menunduk menatap Jungkook yang juga melihatnya dengan mata berurai tangis, "Kumohon.." dan Jungkook lagi lagi meohon dengan mengeratkan dekapan.

Taehyung mendengus, "Kalau begitu maumu."

Taehyung dengan cepat melumat kedua bilah Jungkook, membawanya dalam panggutan menghabiskan nafas, membawa Jungkook ke dalam euphoria.

' _ngh—Tae—'_

Lengan Taehyung diremat kuat, karena Taehyung tak kunjung melepaskan panggutan bahkan setelah Jungkook meronta kehabisan nafas.

Kedua bibir terlepas, Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang terengah sejenak.

Idamannya, begitu cantik dengan bibir basahnya.

Taehyung dengan cepat membawa Jungkook ke ruang siaran, menguncinya dan membuang kunci ke pojok ruangan yang terpental dinding dan berakhir entah dimana.

 _'T-tae—'_

"Ssst, kau bilang kau mencintaiku bukan? Maka buktikanlah." Taehyung menuju ke salah satu tombol di ruang tersebut, menaikkan salah satu button yang jelas Jungkook ketahui apa penyebabnya.

Taehyung mendekat ke Jungkook menariknya mendekat, ' _T-tae—'_

"Sssstt. Semua pembicaraan kita tersiar di seluruh sekolah Jeon," Taehyung berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook membuatnya merinding.

Taehyung menggenggam kedua bahu si Jeon, ia tersenyum manis bukan sinis dan jijik seperti saat lalu. Ia kemudian kembali berbisik, "Buktikan Jeon, buktikan sekarang. Jika kau berhasil, maka aku akan membantumu." Tangan si Jeon dibawa menuju ke selangkangan Taehyung, membawa untuk memegang milik Taehyung yang setengah menegang.

"Kita bercinta disini, dengan disiarkan ke seluruh sekolah, bagaimana? Tantangan diterima?" Ia tersenyum licik di belakang Jungkook yang tubuhnya kaku mendengarkan bisikan Taehyung yang begitu membelai telinganya.

Nafas Jungkook terdengar begitu jelas, ia gugup, "Kalau kau tak mau tak ma—"

"Mau. Aku mau." Jungkook berbicara lantang, tak perduli jika suaranya terekam.

Taehyung menarik badannya, melihat Jungkook yang kini rautnya sudah dipenuhi akan rasa berani, "Bagus."

Taehyung membawa Jungkook kedepan mesin mesin tersebut, menyingkirkan kursi kursi yang menghalangi, "Langsung saja ya Jeon? Supaya desahanmu lebih cepat terdengar."

Jungkook tak menjawab, ia maju dengan cepat lalu menubruk Taehyung untuk melumatnya, kedua tangannya membuka zipper Taehyung dengan tak sabaran dan Taehyung yang melakukan hal sama terhadap Jungkook.

Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah setelah Taehyung mendorongnya di panggutan menekan bahunya mengabakan untuk turun dan duduk di lantai.

Kedua panggutan terlepas, "Kau cantik Jeon, sudah bilang?"

Jungkook yang membantu Taehyung melepaskan celananya terkekeh, lalu saat celana beserta dalaman terlepas ia bicara, "Ribuan kali." Ia beralih melepas celananya cepat, keduanya sama sama setengah polos.

"Penis kecilmu juga cantik, sudah bilang?" Taehyung menggenggam penis Jungkook dengan ludah yang dijilatkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

' _Angh—kalau itu—belumh—anh tae—'_

Taehyung menyeringai saat Jungkook begitu berisik dengan sengaja, ia menggampar penis Jungkook membuat Jungkook memekik, "Menungging Jeon, kita harus cepat,"

Jungkook mengangguk, membuka lebar kedua kakinya saat berbalik membawa tangannya membuka lubangnya, binal memang.

"Iya Jeon, aku tau lubangmu disitu." Taehyung menyentil bokong Jungkook dan Jungkook merengut dibuatnya, ia malu.

Taehyung menunduk dan menjilat cincin sekitar, membuat Jungkook terkejut dan hampir berteriak kala lidah Taehyung merangsak masuk dengan liar, bunyi kecipak bahkan sangat terdengar di indra pendengaran.

' _nhh—tae—aku mau penismu—akh—'_

Taehyung menampar bokong sintal Jungkook, "Iya prince, bersiap ya." Taehyung memijat miliknya sendiri, lalu menempatkannya di kedua bilah bokong Jungkook. "Aku masuk, prince. Ini akan sakit tanpa persiapan,"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu memekik keras saat Taehyung benar benar masuk dalam sekali sentak lalu menumbuknya kembali setelahnya, benar benar tak memberi jeda.

 _'ha—ngh-anh—tae—'_

"Aku disini sayang." Taehyung terus menggempur Jungkook, menarik pinggulnya lalu menembus pertahan Jungkook dengan keras selanjutnya. Berulang kali seperti itu, dan Jungkook luar biasa melilit perutnya.

' _sakith—anh—'_

"Sakit?" Pertanyaan Taehyung tak dijawab, retorik. Tapi setalahnya Jungkook menengadah dan mendesah lebih keras.

' _Angh—disitu—yea—'_

Taehyung tersenyum miring, ia terdiam sejenak menarik paksa Jungkook untuk memutar, membuat bagian selatan terputar kuat.

"Argh—sial—lubangmu Jeon."

 _'ngh—tae—ah—'_

Taehyung membawa kaki kanan Jungkook untuk ditaruh diatas bahu, ia mendekat dan naik lalu menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya sayu, "Ingin keluar prince?" ia menyenggol penis Jungkook dengan sengaja membuat Jungkook mengerang.

"Eh—nanti dulu—" Taehyung menutup penis atas Jungkook yang tiba tiba mengeluarkan cairan putih pre-cumnya. Ia meremas dan menutupnya.

' _anh—Tae—lepashh'_

"Tidak sebelum aku keluar terlebih dahulu," Taehyung kembali menggerakan pinggangnya, menusuk kuat berulang.

Taehyung menarik paksa kemeja Jungkook hingga seluruh kancing terlepas,Ia menunduk lalu meraup puting kanan Jungkook yang menegang, mengecupnya seperti biasa, "Halo, kau. Kita bertemu lagi." Jungkook menghiraukannya, sedangkan Taehyung semakin tersenyum penuh arti lalu meraup putingnya.

Menggigit. Menyesapnya. Dan menjilatnya sensual.

Lalu beralih ke satu putting Jungkook, dengan semakin menambah kecepatan dibawah.

' _Ah—Tae—'_

Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Taehyung tak main main dengan kecepatannya, Taehyung naik, melepaskan panggutan di dada, dan satu tangannya yang sedari tadi masih menyiksa penis Jungkook.

Taehyung tak main main dengan ancamannya.

Desahan Jungkook semakin keras, kala Taehyung sampai pada puncaknya. Memuntahkan semuanya. Dan Jungkook menjerit kala penisnya dipijat pelan setelahnya, perutnya melilit luar biasa.

' _taeh—lepash—'_

Taehyung menganguk, ia melepasnya. Begitu juga dengan bagian bawah yang tertaut. Taehyung mundur beberapa dari tempatnya.

' _tae--?—angh—'_

Taehyung mengulum penis Jungkook yang memerah, kulumannya benar benar dalam dan menyesap dan keluar cepat. Jungkook akan datang.

' _Tae—aku—akh—'_

Jungkook datang bersamaan dengan gedoran keras di pintu, bahkan sepertinya suara seperti kerumunan terdengar dari luar. Taehyung menelan semua cairan, bahkan mengusap ujung bibir dengan ibu jarinya, dan memberikannya pada Jungkook untuk menjilatnya.

"Jeon. Siap?" Jungkook yang sedang menghisap ibu jari Taehyung dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung tersebut mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi kau tau Jeon? Ini rencanaku dari awal sebenarnya, aku tak peduli dengan sekolah, aku tak peduli pandangan orang, aku tak peduli tentang ayahmu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau milikku,"

BRAK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

saya jobless. ayey

.

ig : syaws_._._

wp : bultaereunae


End file.
